


Found

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [39]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Utena: The Musical
Genre: F/F, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid to The Shape I Found You In for Utena: the Musical festivid.</p><p>or: all my shippy feels about this musical, look at them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

[download or watch here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fyse71904l0jp7u/FoundRGU.mp4)


End file.
